A Nasty Trip and Brotherly Love
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: He was embarrassed, that was for sure. But he had Carlos, Logan and Kendall there. They always made everything better, even if they managed to embarrass him even more in the process.


**Hi guys... I know I haven't posted anything on here for a while, and I'm sorry about that, but I've been crazy busy with school and life. :/ Anyway, I wrote this because I got this idea last night.**

**Note: This is all made up. The only true thing that happened in real life was James almost falling during the Kids' Choice Awards last year, and when Kendall said "This is for Rushers worldwide!" during his little speech. :)**

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Shame. It was as clear as daylight in his hazel colored eyes. A rosy shade of red tinted his burning cheeks while the obnoxious sound of laughter rumbled in his ears and echoed in his mind. The fans... His fans; his Rushers were laughing at him. They were making fun of him for almost falling while trying to get the blimp he, Carlos, Logan and Kendall had won as a team. It was a dream come true. It was their dream come true. Yet, he had almost fallen face-first onto the floor. In fact, if it wasn't for Logan he would have fallen for sure.

All he could think about at that very moment was that the awards show was being filmed live, meaning thousands of people were watching from their very own homes. He was beyond embarrassed. There was no way he was going to live this down. He knew his Rushers meant good, and if they made fun of him or jokes about his incident, they would be harmless, little jokes. But he still didn't want to think about it. He felt sick to his stomach.

What would the guys say once they got off-stage? He didn't even want to know.

Pushing the negative thoughts to the back of his head, the brunette walked forward just as Logan's hand was removed from around his right arm. He followed Carlos' footsteps, forcing a smile on his face despite the fact that he just wanted to get this over with. Though he would be lying if he said he wasn't beyond happy for getting his very first blimp. He was jumping for joy in the inside.

He was the first to take the blimp and give his speech. Soon it was Carlos' turn, followed by Logan, and lastly Kendall.

"This is for Rushers worldwide!"

James couldn't help the smile that came onto his face at hearing Kendall say those five little words. Of course this was for their Rushers. If it wasn't for their dedicated and trustworthy fans, they would have never won their blimp. If it wasn't for THEIR fans, they would have never gotten off the ground; would have never reached the stars. They would have still been down on the ground instead of elevating in order to reach their goals and dreams. Because of them his dream had come true. _Their_ dream had come true.

Never in a million years would they forget where they had come from. But there was no denying the fact that all four of them had grown over the years. Their friendship was what had grown the most; it had blossomed into something beautiful that could not be broken by any power imaginable. They were brothers, maybe not by blood but by unforgettable memories that had sowed their friendship and made them come together as one.

This was finally their someday. The waves had not knocked them down. Their fans and their unbreakable friendship was what kept their dreams and hope alive. Every smile and compliment, every fight and forgiveness rekindled the fire and determination in their eyes. Not just to keep going, but also to love each other the way only brothers can love one another.

They weren't giving up; not on their fans, and certainly not on each other.  
"Come on, James."

The brunette was snapped out of his thoughts as a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to face a smiling blond. He returned the smile, then proceeded to follow the shorter boy towards their awaiting seats.

"Dude, you alright? That was a nasty trip you had there."

James could feel both his cheeks and tips of his ears flush red. He had completely forgotten about the fall he had almost encountered. That is, until Logan brought it up.

"You tripped?" Carlos asked as he turned to James, not having known since he had been in front of the pretty boy. "How did that happen?" The little Latino looked semi-shocked, but a giant smile was spread across his face.

"Errm... Not sure, but I think one of the fans accidentally tripped me while trying to reach for my hand. I would have fallen for sure. It was a good thing Logie here caught me before I did." He then turned to Logan with a slight grin. "Thanks man, you really saved my butt."

"No problem," Logan responded with a smile.

"Aww! Bromance time!" Kendall suddenly shouted, causing both Logan and James to turn to him with a glare. Both brunettes were frantically looking around in seconds, making sure no one had heard the youngest of the four.

"Yeah, bromance time!" Carlos shouted even louder.

Before they could even blink, both Kendall and Carlos had turned to one another, shouting "bromance time" at once, and hugged both brunettes tight.

"Guys, this is so embarrassing," Logan squeaked out as he along with James struggled to get away from the hug.

"But you love us, right?" Kendall asked, a fake sad look written on his face. Looking back at Carlos, James realized he wore the same facial expression.

"Oh, of course we do! What the heck? It's bromance time!"

No more words were spoken as James and Logan slipped away from under the two boys' arms, succeeding in getting away from the hug. Grinning, Logan grabbed Kendall's shoulders and James grabbed Carlos', pushing them together.

"See? Now more bromance hug for the two of you." Logan chucked. "Feel the love, guys. Feel the brotherly love!"

* * *

**So... Can you all feel the brotherly love? :P**

**BIG TIME SUPER IMPORTANT NEWS: Guys, we NEED to help the guys out so they can win the blimp for Favorite Music Group this year! There should be NO slacking off! We ARE going to win this. Rushers can do this. We can do this as a TEAM. For our boys, who have made us smile and laugh when we are down. Who have worked their butts off on three studio albums and practically four seasons on their TV show. We can't give up. Have they ever given up on us? No. So why should we? They have faith in us. The least we can do is have faith in each other and ourselves.**

**That's all, y'all. You know what to do. Either vote on the website or use the hashtags: #KCA #VoteBTR/#VoteCarlos. But remember: Do not use #VoteBTR and #VoteCarlos in the same tweet. They have to be separately, but both must include #KCA. Do it!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
